character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero (Drawn to Life, Canon)/Squidly
Summary Hero, known also as Sparky, is the main and a playable character within the Drawn to Life ''game franchise. He was a product of the Creator drawing a character in order to save the village of Raposa as well as the entire world from the wrath of spreading darkness and loss of color from Wilfre. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least '''4-A | 2-C Name: 'Hero, Creation Hero, "Sparky" '''Origin: '''Drawn to Life '''Gender: '''Referred to as male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Mannequin, Creation '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled with a gun, blade and slinger, Transformation, (Elasticity, Absorption and Shapeshifting as Blob), Wallcrawling and Web Creation as Spider Form, Martial Arts, Spin Attack with Hurricane, Homing Attack with Starzooka, Explosion Manipulation with Space Bomb, Flight/Spaceflight with Shooter Ship | Resistance to Darkness/Color Manipulation (Resisted his color being completely drained him), Creation (Has limited powers of the Creator within him, He can create platforms and constructs of color), Immunity to Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Has similar abilities to the Creator), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Was able to recover from his body being battered and taken of all his color) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level '(Comparable to base Wilfre, who can erase entire solar systems) | 'Low Multiverse level '(Was empowered by the Creator, who has power over all of existence on a 4-D level. Was able to fight Wilfre's Ultimate Creation, which was made from the Book of Life) '''Speed: '''At least '''Massively Faster than Light+ '''reaction and combat speed(Can pilot the Shooter ship, which can pass planets and travel around the solar system within seconds), '''Massively Faster than Light+ '''flight speed with Shooter Ship | '''Immeasurable (On par with the Creator, who existed before time's very creation and was still able to move freely in it) Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Low Multiverse Class Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level '| '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: 'Infinite. Has shown to be a non-organic mannequin created by color 'Range: '''Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons '''Standard Equipment: *'Slasher: '''A blade weapon drawn by the creator. While not too special, It has been upgraded to allow the Hero to use more combos *'Shooter: A simple gun that fires fast bullet projectiles that can technically be made out of any material depending on how the Creator drew it. The default template is a standard laser beam however. Besides the standard shooter, The Hero is equipped with the **'Snowshooter: '''A shooter version that fires snowballs and uses them as ammunition **'Acorn Blaster: 'A shooter that fires acorns out. The acorn then bounces erratically for a few seconds on a set timer before splitting into three smaller acorns. Each of the smaller acorns is able to deal damage **'Starzooka: 'A shooter that uses starfish as a projectile. While pretty standard of a weapon, They have a homing ability that makes it so it follows enemies. *'Slinger: 'A Yo-Yo like weapon with a ball connected to a chain that the Hero lashes out like a whip. *'The Legendary Sword: 'A sword even superior to the Slasher, it is also much larger and more powerful. *'Shooter Ship: 'The Hero's signature spaceship and vehicle of choice. It's a ship that allows him to fly through space and has various weapon systems, storing weapons like the Space Shot and Space Bombs. The former shooting blunt force projectiles and the latter being high damage vertical drop explosions. 'Intelligence: '''Average, Skilled within the fields of combat but mainly acts as a standard heroic figure. '''Weaknesses: '''His shooters run on resources from the environement as ammo, but besides that, No weaknesses are notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ground Pound/Ground Bounce: '''The Hero jumps in the air and slams back onto the ground with incredible force, similar to many other platform mascots such as Mario and Crash Bandicoot. *'Flip: The Hero will do a backwards flip that deals devasting damage. *'Slide: '''While running, The Hero can drop his posterior to the ground and slide kick whatever is in front of him. *'Dash: 'When running, The Hero can assume a dashing stance and be propelled forward with a sudden burst of speed. *'Uppercut: 'The Hero will launch up with a sudden burst of speed to deliver a might uppercut. *'Hurricane: '''With the Slinger, The Hero spins the weapon around him in a circle '''Key: Base | After Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4